Concealed by Pain
by Fenris Mourningstar
Summary: Siegfried knew that earning his redemption would not be easy but with the burden of this dark love, that goal started to slip away as he began to yearn something else. Raphael x Siegfried slash, slightly dark, mostly PWP. Citrusy yaoi, one shot.


_Disclaimer and Warnings_: The Soul Calibur series and the great characters within do not belong to me. All that is property of Namco, and I'm pretty sure that by now they're used to the seedy things we fanfiction writers picture their poor characters doing.  
First off, this fic is all explicit male on male action, and is rather dark so if that's not your thing, you should seek reading material more suitable for your sensibilities. I'd rather not write an essay on why I portrayed this pairing this way, but constructive criticism is appreciated on every aspect of this story, whereas the intelligence of flamers will be pitied.. 

**Concealed by Pain**

The darkness, the pain and the whispered promises. In a morbid way this possession was so much like the one he had suffered under Soul Edge's control. Another series of lashes struck across his backside and he gasped into the gag in his mouth as the sweetly stinging pain spread throughout his body. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the binds that held his hands to the wall with its ornate hooks, or the beautiful man standing somewhere behind him, dealing such punishment.

The whip hit his back once again, the red welts painting their own macabre art on the skin covering the muscled body. Deep in his thoughts he knew that his captor didn't need the ties, as he would've stayed in place and accepted his fate even without them. He deserved all the pain in the world for his sins, and with guilty shame he wondered why he'd earned this twisted love as his share. He knew that the only reason the man was doing this was to see him suffer.

So beautiful and ruthless was the man bringing him pain. Siegfried couldn't remember when the need to repent for the sins he'd committed as Nightmare had been overcome by this much darker desire. The distinct sound of leather meeting flesh was heard again when a series of strikes danced on the exposed and abused back. The sensation of the fast contact was followed by a blissful ache in its wake, leaving the sensitized skin in wait for more. He welcomed this distress, enjoying the feeling as his beloved found his own gratification while satisfying his burning need for his touch, be it for pain or pleasure.

The Frenchman was only dressed from the waist down, expertly wielding the leather whip while his dark amber eyes measured the expanse of delectable skin before him. As if feeling the weight of that gaze on him, the bound man relaxed in his stance, trying to anticipate the next move.

Relying only on his hearing, he listened to the soft rustling of what could only have been the sound of his captor removing his clothing. Soon the man's hands were running across his body, palming the hard curves of muscle, scraping a dull nail over some of the more sensitive spots and even though the touch wasn't gentle, it brought such soothing pleasure. The lean body of the unbound man pressed against his back, the proof of the passion his torture was causing him pressing firmly against him.

A moan escaped him at the thought of how that hardness was going to fill him. The act they were now engaged in was an embrace only in name but still it sped up his heartbeat as he let his senses drown in the feel of this beautiful, merciless man. Teeth sank into the skin of his neck, marking him and he let out a deep breath when the gag was finally released from his mouth. His tongue snaked out to moisten his dry lips while the touch of his vicious beloved brought his skin to new heights of fiery heat and he nearly whimpered when a strong hand finally wrapped around his heavy erection, the languid strokes relieving some of the eager ache.

All too soon that sinful touch left him but he could feel determined hands prying his thighs further apart, posturing him for a better access to the most private parts of him, to bring such pleasure for the both of them. The body behind him retreated slightly, although one hand remained to smoothly caress his inner thighs while slicked fingertips danced around the tight pucker of his entrance. In his desire he soon relaxed enough for those fingers to penetrate him, their thrusting motion preparing him for their joining and it took all of his self-control not to voice the near painful emptiness their retreat left him with.

A firm hand grasped Siegfried's hip and he could feel the blunt head of the hard shaft at the now awaiting hole as his captor positioned himself to take him. Despite the previous easing of his muscles, the burn of the slow entry as it stretched his walls was exquisite, and he was so focused on savouring the feel that he didn't even realize he was holding his breath. Once he was fully impaled on that thick, heated hardness, the man paused for the briefest moment to allow them both to adjust, before starting on a steady rhythm of deep, hard thrusts.  
The bound blond quickly found himself responding to the movement inside of him as the length filled him again and again, grazing that torturously pleasurable spot within him and possessing him until his breath ran wild, his vision became unfocused and he was pleading to be granted his sweet release. His captor kept quiet, only the harsh grunts and the heated breath he felt against his ear were his answer, until he sped up his pace, the thrusts now almost rough as he plundered Siegfried's desperately willing body.

Finally his slowly leaking member was touched; a few fast strokes were all it took for him as he was finally allowed to reach the crest of his pleasure. His whole body stiffened before the almost violent spasming of his muscles as his member spurted its seed. A shaky gasp escaped him when he felt the man behind him suddenly thrust in so deep felt it in his heart and he nearly came again as he felt the man he worshipped release into his channel.

Right now the binds were the only thing holding him in place as every single one of his joints had turned into jelly from the exhausting pleasure. The pressure of his blood rushing everywhere in his veins was deafening, and the minor cuts and bruises covering his skin, although not bleeding, were aching so pleasantly, silencing his guilt-ridden conscience for a few blessed moments.

Fleetingly he felt like protesting when his captor began opening the binds that tied him in place. The touch against his skin was finally gentle as it eased him down, massaging the strained limbs. Tiredness was steadily overcoming him as he followed the man who so dominated him, leading him across the dimly lit room and helping him to lie down on the bed, so much softer than his mind wished to accept, with its silken coverings. The dull aches echoed through his body, lingering with the exhaustion and as he felt other man's body settle with him on the bed, he could hear the faintly whispered words before he fell asleep: "Même sans la douleur, tu tiendrais mon amour…"

Raphael ran his fingers through Siegfried's long, blond locks, enjoying their silky feel and the way they shone golden in the dim light. He lovingly pressed a soft kiss on the top of the man's head and whispered: "Mon chéri…"

_Translations_: First: "You would hold my love even without the pain." Second: "My beloved"  
_Author's notes_: I don't have any kinds of excuses for this fic. It was inspired some great fanart of Sieg in bondage, and those combined with my fondness of Raphael, the idea for this was born in the darkness of my mind. If anyone who knows their French catches any mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them. Otherwise, any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
